The Federal Communications Commission (FCC) in the United States and similar organizations in other nations place certain logging requirements on radio, television, and other broadcasters. Those requirements demand that the broadcaster track which programming (e.g., content programming, advertisement programming, and promotional programming) is broadcast via its medium and the timing of that broadcasting. Such governing organizations may require the storage of programming information for a specified period of time (e.g., 7 years).